


Beautiful

by ohsehunnie123



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, bet, clingy yugbam to their leader, cute Jaebum, got7 love cute jaebum, jaebummie in fluffy cat outfit, jinyoung knows it all, losing a bet, mark is a good hyung, youngjae is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunnie123/pseuds/ohsehunnie123
Summary: Jaebum loses a bet. He has to pay it up by wearing a cat costume.Everyone love him in a cute outfit and youngjae gets all riled up (Good for jaebum in the long run anyways)





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I think having a literal series for bottom jaebum is awesome! Anyone wanna do it... please do!!! I am cravin' it.  
> 2jaeeee <3

So Jaebum lost the bet.

Now he has to wear a cat costume, courtesy of Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Come on hyuuuung! It wont be that bad~”

“Yeahh!!”

“Jaebum just do as they say. You know they won’t stop until you agree” Mark said, enjoying a bit too much for jaebum’s liking.

“True that” bambam smirked.

The only person silent was Youngjae. Jaebum found his quietness out of place. He is usually the loudest and wouldn’t give up the chance to tease any member. Before he could think further, a bag of clothes was thrown towards him which he luckily caught. Jaebum glared at Jackson.

“Fine. But you guys will regret it later”

“Whatever, give us a show first” Jinyoung said, smugness laced in his tone. That little shit, jaebum muttered. He knew he couldn’t do anything except comply with their wishes. It was a game and he lost. Remind him not to bet against Jinyoung while drunk, ever.

Huffing, he went inside his room. Taking his sweet time. Thankfully the costume was not girly, fate was being kind to him, honestly.

But unfortunately it was cute.

Very cute.

So cute that jaebum wanted to puke.

Not that though, but for him it was! Even though it was just some lose clothes but jaebum was never the one for cutesy so his views contradicts.

 

 

“Awwwww! Hyung you look adorable!”

“So cuuuuuteeee”

“I am soft”

“Cute enough to eat” Jinyoung. Always the vulgar one.

He wore black kitty onesies, showing his pale collarbone and a bit of his chest, sliding a little at one side of his shoulder. The sleeves were so long that it covered even his fist. A long tail attached at the hip’s side and pair of black cat ears stuck to his black hair- almost seemed like the ears were real since his hair and the color of cat ears matched. It was very simple clothe. But damn it made his sharp edges look so soft.

He was so, so, so embarrassed!

“Kitty-kitty, come here” Jaebum glared at Jackson, daring anyone to comment but fate has never been that kind. The teasing continued but there were no words from youngjae, least to say, Jaebum was disappointed.

“Give us a kiss too!” Yugyeom yelled.

“Yesss yess!”

“I won’t mind” jinyound smirked. Jaebum couldn’t help but blush at so much attention… on his lips!

“ENOUGH” A sudden outburst startled all of them except jinyoung. He was only doing one thing the whole time, smirking.

“Y-youngjae…?” Jeabum started, not knowing what could annoy the younger man.

“Okay kids, enough for today, back to your rooms” Mark ushered the two man-child to go and jinyoung dragged Jackson out of the room.

“But waeee?”

“I want the kisseuu” mark shut them up.

“Enjoy hyung” jinyoung wiggled his brow like a pervert he is. And jaebum stood confused while youngjae was fuming.

“W-what just happened?”

“Oh I donno hyung, why don’t you tell me?” Youngjae asked, his voice irritated.

“I-I-” why was jaebum shuttering, he had no idea! Maybe it was this stupid dress that was making him feel self-conscious “W-what is up with you- jae?” jaebum started to back away as youngjae cornered him. There was not a huge difference in their height, just an inch or something, so overpowering jaebum wasn’t that hard.

“Honestly hyung? YOU show up in these utterly adorable, letting other member see you like this, so delicious, how else am I gonna react!?” Wait, what?

“I-it was a dare- I did- _mff_ ”

Youngjae kissed him.

No not just kiss. He fucking kissed him like a beast.

And jaebum may or may not be enjoying this way too much than he should. He should yell or scream, do something, or at least dominate the kiss. But youngjae literally growling under his breath was making him weak in the knees. Fuck.

“DO you know how crazy you were driving me? Showing up in that outfit? Showing off your cuteness? Letting other member flirt with you while I was the one dying for it? Is it fair? No its not!” Jaebum was dumbstruck by his growling-confession. He didn’t know youngjae felt that way.

“Y-yougj- whar are y-” surprisingly after such a fierce kiss, he was very gentle when placing soft kisses on his neck, collar bones to his shoulder blades. His skin was begging to be marked in red and purple. Jaebum gasped as he felt pleasure hitting him all at once.

“Hyung… do you … do you want me?” a vulnerable expression was on his face. So after growling and kissing him thoroughly, he is feeling guilty for forcing himself on him, what an idiot- jaebum mused fondly.

“If you don’t kiss me right now I will kick your as- _ahh_ ” never did youngjae sprang into action so fast and never jaebum was kissed like this. Youngjae’s hand wandered to his waist, other hand unzipped his costume, slipping inside the clothes- caressing his cool soft skin. Jaebum wrapped his smooth hands around younjae’s neck. After the shock, jaebum regained his confidence and willingly wanted to get violated by youngjae.

“I-I really like you hyung” he breathed against jaebum’s swollen lips.

“Me too silly” he replied, a smile bloomed on his face, beautiful smile- younjae added. “Now take me to the bed, my-mmph” youngjae kissed him again. Jaebum started moving towards their shared bedroom when he was stopped by a tug on the bottom, looking back- youngjae was tugging on his tail- fake tails. He gave him a goofy smile which jaebum reciprocated. The teasing continued until they reach their room.

Youngjae pushed jaebum on the bed, taking in how breathtaking he looked. He may be not much of a cutesy guy, but right now he looked adorable and edible. His sharp jaws and edges made him look sexy but his silky black hair and feline eyes screamed pretty.

“Kitty is so pretty” youngjae murmured in his ears, biting his lobes, jaebum whimpered.

“Sh-shut u-up- _ohmygod jae!”_ he moaned loudly when youngjae teased his entrance. Arching, sweating, his legs wide open, mouth panting heavily, his eyes raged with lust.

For youngjae, he never looked so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? I suck at sexy times lol.  
> Comment :)


End file.
